Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in and of a heat shielding structure in the neighborhood of an ignition switch in a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, arrangement has been employed in which an ignition switch in a motorcycle is disposed in the rearward neighborhood of a head pipe. In such case, the ignition switch comes to be positioned above a combustion engine. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below. When a cowling is mounted on such a motorcycle, as a result that dissipation of heat generated by the combustion engine is hampered by the cowling, a major quantity of the heat flows upwardly.